<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As We Are by fembuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015301">As We Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck'>fembuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Spat, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, the songstress and her witch, the witch and her songstress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby finds it very inconvenient how attractive Christina is when she’s being a little shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste, Christina/Ruby, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby/Christina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>“So, you’re just going to ignore me?” Christina asked as they entered the house, Ruby striding ahead of her, positively radiating displeasure. “You’re being very immature,” Christina opined as she shut the front door before beginning to trail behind Ruby, who was determinedly making her way towards the lounge and the bar in it.</p><p>“I do have feelings,” Christina commented lightly as she watched Ruby move behind the bar and reach for a short glass with one hand and a bottle of rum with the other. “The strategic use of silence is a sort of emotional violence,” the blonde continued, pleased to see Ruby finally turn to face her, even though she was glaring daggers at her.</p><p>“You’re going to talk to <span class="u">me</span> about emotional violence?” Ruby asked incredulously, whirling around to face the blonde. “You nearly killed me!” she exclaimed, gesturing emphatically at Christina before shaking her head and reaching for the drink she had just poured, downing it in one go and then picking up the bottle to pour another.</p><p>“That’s hyperbolic,” Christina drawled as she strode over to the bar. “Can I get one of those?” she asked, nodding at the bottle.</p><p>“Based on the way you were driving, I’d have guessed you’d had more than a couple before you came to get me,” Ruby replied testily, pointedly not reaching for another glass to pour Christina a drink.</p><p>“Ruby,” Christina breathed out, reaching across the bar to place her hand over Ruby’s, which was clutching a glass that once again had a finger of rum in it. “We were perfectly safe,” the blonde continued, stroking the back of Ruby’s hand tenderly with her thumb. “I would never risk a hair on your magnificent head, nor would I knowingly do anything that could harm any other blessed inch of you,” she continued, lifting Ruby’s hand to her face to press a kiss against it. “Have I not adequately conveyed how fond I am of you? How important you are to me?”</p><p>Ruby wanted to roll her eyes at the questions, but the answer to them both was, yes. As both herself and while dressed as William, Christina had repeatedly conveyed her fondness, through her actions, with her honesty, with the desire she wore so openly in her eyes, and through too many small acts of comfort, attention, care and intimacy to count.</p><p>She knew Christina hadn’t zig-zagged in and out of traffic like a mad woman to upset her. She was just Christina, and Christina didn’t always perceive or consider things in the same way most people would. Christina was still learning how to be a proper human.</p><p>“You could have warned me,” Ruby murmured, her voice softer and warmer than it had been since they had gotten out of the Daimler. “I know your magic brand protects you, but … I haven’t spent years of my life being invulnerable. What I know intellectually doesn’t mean shit when my eyes see a semi-truck hurtling towards a car I’m in. You scared the shit out of me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Christina said earnestly. “I didn’t mean to cause you any distress. As you pointed out, I’ve worn the Mark for long enough that my reactions to certain stimuli are … unconventional,” she sighed. “But I should have thought about it, and had I, I hope I would have realized. You’ve never seen what the Mark of Cain can do, the way it can bend the universe in your favour. I’ll do better,” she swore gently, and Ruby softened even more, knowing that Christina meant it.</p><p>Ruby slipped her hand out of Christina’s, but only so that she could walk around the bar and take a seat on the stool next to the blonde.</p><p>“Am I forgiven?” Christina asked softly, turning to face Ruby, her eyes wide and vulnerable in that way of hers that always made Ruby flush with soft feelings.</p><p>“Yes,” Ruby replied, leaning towards where Christina was perched so that she could press a kiss to her cheek. “You’re also infuriating. And exasperating. Pestiferous,” Ruby continued softly, affection colouring her tone and lighting her eyes as she watched Christina’s lips curve up in a smirk. “You think this is funny?” she asked lightly.</p><p>Christina bit down on her bottom lip, regarding Ruby with hooded eyes as she gave her head a shake.</p><p>“Amused is not the adjective I would use, no,” Christina breathed out, staring at Ruby’s mouth longingly as she wet her lips. “The word I would choose does also begin with an ‘A’, though.”</p><p>“Not everything is an invitation to fuck,” Ruby muttered, though the hand she moved to rest on Christina’s thigh, and the contemplative hunger in her eyes as she looked at at the blonde, seemed to present exactly such an invitation.</p><p>“One can’t know unless they try,” Christina murmured in response, the softness of her tone and the heat of her gaze, sending a pulse of desire through Ruby. “And you, Miss Baptiste,” Christina breathed out, lifting her hand to Ruby’s cheek, stroking it tenderly with her thumb. “Inspire me to dream,” she whispered as her hand stroked up and down Ruby’s torso. “In your presence, I can’t help but reach for heavenly bodies,” she finished, wrapping her arms around Ruby in a hug, basking in the feel of Ruby’s body against her, concentrating on the warmth of her, the softness, the smell of her skin. There were so many things her hands and mouth would already have been doing if she had been wearing William at that moment, but she wasn’t, which meant she had to exercise restraint.</p><p>Ruby had increasingly been allowing physical contact between them. She had begun to let Christina hold her hand while they drove together in the Daimler. She was willing to accept hugs from Christina, even letting the blonde linger against her body for longer than was socially acceptable. Ruby had even begun to accept Christina occasionally pressing a kiss to her cheek. And, the last time they had listened to a record together, when Ruby had noticed the blonde staring at her longingly, she had gestured for Christina to come closer to her and let the blonde lay in her arms as the music played.</p><p>Even more thrilling to Christina however, were the times Ruby initiated touches between them, placing her hand on Christina’s thigh, or brushing her hand down Christina’s back while passing by her in the lab.</p><p>It wasn’t what they had when she looked like William, but it <em>was</em> intimate. It was caring and affectionate, and Christina did not want to jeopardize the positive progress they had been making by overstepping her bounds. </p><p>“Incorrigible,” Ruby breathed out, her body warming as Christina pulled back enough that she could once again see her beautiful face, and mesmeric eyes. “Vexing,” Ruby murmured, her eyes dipping down to Christina’s lips again. “Irksome,” she declared softly, the teasing drawing a smile to Christina’s lips. </p><p>“Not that I don’t love adjectives,” Christina drawled, her voice calm and cool though her eyes burned with intensity. “But, I was hoping we could move onto some verbs,” she continued, a wave of desire rippling through her when Ruby smiled at her wickedly in response.</p><p>“Oh?” Ruby asked, a dark eyebrow arching up inquisitively. “Such as?”</p><p>“Kissing?” Christina suggested, heat spreading through her body when her words drew Ruby’s gaze down to her mouth. “Touching,” Christina continued, eyes trained on Ruby’s as she let her hand smooth over the full, delicious curve of Ruby’s ass. “Fucking,” she breathed out, her lips curving up in a naughty smile that made Ruby’s pulse quicken.</p><p>“What a surprise,” Ruby drawled playfully. “Christina Braithwhite wants to get me naked.”</p><p>“Always,” Christina breathed out, no hint of shame in her voice or gaze. “<em>Always</em>,” she repeated softly, her gaze losing focus as her mind turned inwards, towards memories of Ruby’s magnificently nude body spread out before her.</p><p>Before she was really even aware she was moving, Christina began to sway into Ruby, her head angling down towards Ruby’s mouth for a kiss, but, just before their lips made contact, Christina came back to herself and leaned away, shifting back into a proper sitting position on her stool.</p><p>The naked lust in Christina’s eyes sent pleasure rippling through Ruby’s body, and instinctively Ruby leaned towards Christina, closing the scant distance Christina’s shift backwards had placed between them. </p><p>“Come back here,” Ruby whispered, resting her hand on Christina’s thigh. “You promised me verbs, Braithwhite.”</p><p>She wanted Christina closer to her, not farther away. </p><p>She wanted Christina’s painted red lips pressing against her own, not pulling away from her. </p><p>She had never consciously desired another woman the way she had men in the past, but she was tired of denying the fact that she did want Christina. </p><p>She was tired of aching, and yearning, and denying herself what she wanted because it was ‘frowned upon,’ or because people might talk, or because Leti disapproved. </p><p>She wanted to ravish Christina. She wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of her. She wanted to know what sounds Christina would make as she fucked her. She wanted to know the taste of her skin. She wanted to watch <em>Christina</em> come undone.</p><p>And knowing how much Christina wanted those things as well, only made Ruby want them more.</p><p>“You promised me action,” Ruby whispered, her words drawing a shuddering release of breath from Christina whose pupils were so blown with desire that only a thin ring of pale blue could be seen around the edges. “You’re not going to start lying to me now, are you?”</p><p>Christina released a pained sound, and squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in and out deeply a few times before she responded.</p><p>“I want to. I want you,” Christina breathed out roughly, “But I can’t take the elixir again so soon,” she continued, her eyes locked on Ruby’s lips longingly, aching with desire for a kiss that she wouldn’t have hesitated to take if she had been wearing William.</p><p>She’d only just transformed before Ruby had rung for a ride, and her body had not had time to fully recover from the effort of shedding her outer skin.</p><p>“I don’t want ---” Ruby began, the word ‘<em>William</em>’ on the edge of her lips,  but Christina interrupted her before she could say more.</p><p>“I can still provide for you,” Christina said quickly, cutting Ruby off before she could completely close herself off to the possibility that her needs could be met by Christina, without the elixir.  “<em>I</em> can make you come, <em>so hard</em>,” Christina breathed out, her eyes shining, absolutely radiating desire and sending a shiver through Ruby’s body. “Even without a cock, I can make it so good for you. Let me show you?” she whispered, the ‘please’ she didn’t voice clear in her eyes.</p><p>Her tone and gaze were vulnerable and a touch desperate in a way that Ruby had only heard from Christina once before, in the basement lab, when Christina had sought to convince Ruby that her feelings for Ruby were real; that William’s words and William’s actions, were <em>her</em> words and <em>her</em> actions. That William’s desire, was <em>her</em> desire. That <em>she</em> was the one who had felt magic the first time they met, and that she was the one who continued to feel that magic every day since.</p><p>Desire throbbed, hot and liquid between Ruby’s thighs in the face of Christina’s raw desire, but she fought against the enchanting allure of it. She knew Christina could do everything she was saying and more, but it wasn’t her own need that consumed Ruby at the moment. </p><p>What she hungered for, what she ached for, was Christina’s pleasure. </p><p>She wanted to watch, and feel, and hear Christina come undone beneath her.</p><p>That was what Ruby wanted.</p><p>To finally fuck her <i>woman</i>.</p><p>“No,” Ruby exhaled, her heart clenching a moment later at the look of hurt that flashed in Christina’s eyes before the blonde’s expression smoothed out, her gaze becoming cool and distant as she stood, intent on putting physical space between them along with the emotional distance she was trying to summon.</p><p>“Wait. Wait!” Ruby said anxiously, reaching for Christina’s hand, stopping her from moving any further away. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she continued quickly. “I want it,” Ruby husked, “You,” she clarified, stepping close enough towards Christina that she could feel the heat radiating from the blonde’s body. “But I want to make you feel good this time. Like <em>this</em>,” she breathed, her hands settling warmly on Christina’s slim hips. “As who you really are. Like you do, with me.”</p><p>Christina’s breathing increased, and her tongue peaked out between her pretty pink lips to wet them.</p><p>“I would like that. But you don’t have to,” Christina breathed softly a moment later, trying to manage her expectations. “It doesn’t matter what body I’m wearing. You’re always with <em>me</em>,” she continued softly, “I’m always the one touching you,” she sighed, angling her head down to rest her forehead intimately against Ruby’s. “You’re attracted to William’s form, not mine,” she whispered. “I accept that. I  would never ask you to do anything that goes against your nature,” she continued, speaking slowly, carefully, as she met Ruby’s midnight gaze with her own again. “I can’t give you William’s body right now, but it is <em>my nature</em> to want to give you pleasure, and Ruby,” she purred. “I promise, my mouth will feel just as good as it always has.” </p><p>Christina took Ruby’s hand into her own. “Giving you pleasure, gives me pleasure,” she told Ruby, her voice sure and her gaze steady. “You don’t have to touch me back, when I’m like this. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” </p><p>Ruby reached up, and gently caressed Christina’s cheek, her heart swelling and aching for the blonde.</p><p>“I am attracted to William’s body,” Ruby said softly, her heart clenching when Christina’s eyes fluttered closed, as if the rejection she anticipated would hurt less if she couldn’t see Ruby’s face. “But I can’t take my eyes off of you, either,” she continued, a surge of heat running through her a second later when Christina’s eyes opened, surprise, curiosity, hope, and lust all swirling in their depth. </p><p>“I think about your body,” Ruby told her, allowing her gaze to drift over Christina openly, appraisingly. “I’ve dreamt about your hands,” she whispered, stroking the long length of Christina’s fingers with her thumb. “I want to touch you. I want to know how warm and wet you are inside. I want to know,” Ruby rasped, still toying with Christina’s fingers, “how wet you are for me now.”</p><p>Christina breathed in sharply and exhaled raggedly. Then, with her eyes locked intensely on Ruby's, she slipped her hand out of Ruby’s, and reached down, tugging her skirt up her thighs until it was bunched around her waist.</p><p>“You don’t have to wonder,” Christina whispered, reaching out for Ruby’s right hand which she placed on her thigh, leaving it up to Ruby where to move it next. </p><p>Ruby studied her for a moment, taking in the flush of Christina’s skin, looking into her eyes which were nearly black with how large her pupils had become, drawn into contemplation of her pink, parted lips...and then she brought her hand up between Christina’s leg, cupping her, pressing the heel of her hand against the intoxicatingly damp fabric of Christina’s stalkings and no doubt very expensive underwear.</p><p>Christina gasped, her hips rolling into Ruby, so very eager for her touch.</p><p>It ignited something hot, and pulsing, and greedy, inside of Ruby. It caused her blood to rush south, causing a delicious throbbing between her own legs, her sex clenching with desire and thoughts about how she could make Christina release that sound again, and wondering what other sounds and reactions she could tease out of this body.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Christina said, her tone caught between pleading and demanding me. “Please,” she added a moment later, when Ruby arched a dark eyebrow at her.</p><p>Ruby kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her.</p><p>“I like it when you mind your manners,” Ruby whispered hotly against Christina’s lips, a smile stretching its way across Ruby’s lips when Christina moaned into her mouth. “And you like, what I like, don’t you?” Ruby purred knowingly, beginning to stroke between Christina’s legs again, occasionally grinding the heel of her palm into Christina’s clit, until her ‘attentions’ had Christina panting, chest heaving, panties absolutely ruined. </p><p>Christina’s breath hitched, and then Ruby’s name fell from her lips before she gasped, “<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>“Christina,” Ruby said, and Christina’s eyelashes fluttered for a moment as her hips flexed towards Ruby, towards her hand, unconsciously asking for more contact. “Christina!” Ruby said more sharply.</p><p>“Yes,” Christina rasped, gasping softly as Ruby’s fingers played with her. “Ruby,” she whined, hips straining again.</p><p>“Brace yourself,” Ruby said, her heart warming while her body simultaneously flushed with heat as Christina looked at her, eyes wide and dazed with arousal. “Brace yourself,” Ruby repeated, using her free hand to pry one of Christina’s hands off of her ass before shifting it slightly behind the blonde, placing it on the edge of the home bar.</p><p>“Oh,” Christina breathed out, her lips twitching up into a smile as she realized Ruby was going to give her exactly what she needed and quickly moved to do as commanded, bracing her other hand on the home bar as well. “Yes, please,” she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Ruby murmured, as she began to kiss and suck at Christina’s neck as her hand moved, slipping beneath the fabric to Christina’s panties to stroke through Christina, a pleased sigh escaping from her a moment later when she got her first feel of Christina with no barrier between them. </p><p>“Fuck,” Ruby purred a moment later as she slipped inside of Christina for the first time, her blood singing at the feel of the blonde around her fingers, so warm, and wet … clenching at her, instinctively trying to draw her even deeper inside.</p><p><em>Always so hungry</em>, Ruby thought fondly.</p><p>“You feel so good,” Ruby purred before leaning in to kiss Christina as she began to pump her fingers. “Now I get why you’re always so eager to shove your cock in me.” </p><p>Christina groaned, her head falling forward to rest on Ruby’s shoulder as one of her arms moved around Ruby’s waist, grasping at her, clutching at her, needing her as close as possible. </p><p>“But tonight,” Ruby breathed, “I’m the papa,” she stated, her words and a well-timed movement of her thumb causing Christina to moan into her skin and then begin mouthing at the smooth, luscious skin, sucking, licking, biting occasionally. “Tonight,” Ruby stated firmly, “I’m <em>your</em> papa,” she declared, punctuating the statement with a strong, deep thrust into the blonde.</p><p>Not long after that, the ambrosiac combination of the comforting weight of Ruby’s body against hers, the hot relentless press of Ruby’s mouth against her throat, her jaw, her chin, and the feeling of Ruby moving inside of her, overwhelmed Christina and Ruby’s name fell from her lips again and again like an incantation as her inner-muscles clamped down on Ruby’s fingers, pulling them deeper inside of her as she came on Ruby’s hand.</p>
<hr/><p>Ruby’s fingers teased over Christina’s abdomen, lazily exploring her skin as her fingers drifted higher, and higher, until her hand reached one of Christina’s breasts, which she then began to massage as her thumb teased a pink nipple to hardness.</p><p>Christina’s head rolled to the side, her eyes fluttering open as she gazed at Ruby.</p><p>“Do you like them?” Christina asked, smiling almost shyly when Ruby’s eyes shifted to meet hers. “I like yours,” she continued, rolling onto her side so that she could slip her arm around Ruby’s waist.</p><p>“I know. You are not subtle,” Ruby breathed out lightly, a smile touching her lips as she remembered all of the times she had caught Christina gazing longingly at the plunging necklines of her dresses, not to mention the attention she had always paid to them as William, happy to occupy herself with sucking, and flicking, and biting, until she had driven Ruby so crazy with desire she had reached down between them, guiding the blond’s hardness inside of her.</p><p>“Do you want me to be subtle?” Christina asked curiously, before dipping her head down to place a series of soft kisses over Ruby’s clavicle, and then up her neck.</p><p>Even though she suspected Christina was just being a little shit, Ruby thought about the question seriously for a moment.</p><p>“No,” she said out loud after a few moments. “I like the way you look at me.”</p><p>“I know,” Christina breathed out, the look in her eyes and the smile on her lips leaving no doubt that she was being a little shit this time. “You’re not subtle either,” she continued, smiling when Ruby’s eyes narrowed at her.</p><p>However, before Ruby could voice a reply, Christina dipped her head down and kissed Ruby as she ran her hand up Ruby’s smooth, thick thigh before her hand slipped between Ruby and the mattress so that she could grasp and knead at Ruby’s deliciously full ass, an effort which earned her a long, low moan from her songstress.</p><p>“How was it?” Christina asked, kissing at Ruby’s neck.</p><p>“What?” Ruby asked distractedly, enjoying the feel of Christina’s hands and mouth on her once again.</p><p>“Touching me,” Christina whispered. “Fucking me. In this body,” she continued, kissing Ruby chest, right above her heart.</p><p>“In your own body, you mean,” Ruby murmured.</p><p>“Yes,” Christina exhaled, the word warming the skin above Ruby’s heart before Christina pressed her lips against the sun-kissed skin again.</p><p>A part of Ruby wanted to reply teasingly, but Christina was avoiding her gaze, and Ruby knew that was a tell that the blonde was feeling insecure or uncertain about something, which meant it was no time for foolishness.</p><p>“Sublime,” Ruby said softly. “Heavenly,” she continued, smiling. “I wasn’t sure exactly … how I would feel. Fantasizing about something often doesn’t match the reality of it. But, touching you, kissing you, <em>fucking</em> you…” she went on, allowing one of her hands to cover one of Christina’s small breasts, and then stroking her thumb over a pink nipple. “It was better than any fantasy I’d conjured. I don’t think I’ve ever come so much in one night,” Ruby breathed, before dipping her head down to take Christina’s hardening nipple into her mouth. “Cunt or cock,” Ruby rasped, pressing their lips together as her hand moved between Christina’s legs, covering Christina’s sex, simply holding her warmly as they continued to kiss. “You work me like no one else,” she husked, swallowing Christina’s answering moan.</p><p>“Can we…” Christina began, before Ruby’s moving against her replaced her words with a breathless gasp.</p><p>“Fuck like this more often,” Ruby continued for her, a delicious smile turning up her lips when she began to circle her thumb lightly over Christina’s clit, drinking in the sight of Christina’s full lips parting to release a soft moan. “Ruby and Christina,” she continued, slipping a single finger inside of the blonde. “Loving each other, as we are,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss Christina again when she felt the blonde’s inner-muscles clench at her finger in response to her words.</p><p>“As we are,” Christina exhaled, her pale eyes soft and swimming with emotion as she gazed up at Ruby.</p><p>“Have you ever had that before?” Ruby asked softly, her hand continuing to move while her eyes drank in the sight of Christina beneath her.</p><p>“No,” Christina replied, her eyes squeezing shut at the admission. </p><p>“Me either,” Ruby whispered, her eyes wet and soft with feeling when Christina’s eyes opened again to meet her own. “Another first for me. With you.”</p><p>“I want an eternity of firsts with you,” Christina told her, her lips parting in a silent cry a moment later when Ruby stroked inside of her just right. “I want <em>you</em> forever.”</p><p>“You’ve got me,” Ruby told her honestly, her eyes flashing intensely when Christina moaned, and blunt, painted red nails clawed at her back. “All you’ve got to do now, is hold on.”</p><p>And, always one to do what Ruby wanted, Christina did as she was told, and the blonde’s arms wrapped around Ruby, clutching at her, keeping Ruby close as her inner-muscles clamped down on Ruby’s fingers, holding onto Ruby in every way she could, as she came undone in Ruby’s arms.</p><p><br/>
The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)</p><p>Comments are always welcome, and greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>